1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning winder in which a spinning frame and an automatic winder are integrally associated, and a spinning bobbin doffed by the spinning frame is transported to the automatic winder to wind up yarns.
2. Prior Art
To realize the aforementioned spinning winder, at least two carrier routes are necessary, one of which is a route for transporting a spinning bobbin from the spinning frame to the automatic winder, and the other is a route for returning an empty bobbin discharged from the automatic winder to the spinning frame. The presence of the aforesaid carrier routes makes it difficult to provide a passage for an operator between the spinning frame and the automatic winder, and therefore, it is often that the aforesaid carrier routes are provided above the work passage.
However, normally, the operating speed of one automatic winder is several times the spinning speed of one spinning frame. Therefore, in a method for providing a plurality of spinning frames for one automatic winder, it is extremely difficult to provide the aforesaid work passage.